gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion
Positions 'Rollback' Rollback (called Patrollers) can revert disruptive edits, monitor and ban users from the Wiki's chat and can remove forum posts. If a patroller spots vandalism, they report it to an admin. A user will also gain Chat Moderator abilities if their Rollback request is successful. Requirements for Patroller: *Be in good standing with the wiki with no blocks within the past month on your record. *Have a minimum of 500 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least one month. 'Administrator' Administrators (admins) have the same abilities of a patroller, as well as the ability to block users. They can also ban users from the chat and have more editing capabilities, such as changing the Wiki's theme or accessing internal files on the wiki. Requirements for Administrator: *Must have Rollback abilities. *Have a minimum of 750 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least 2 months. 'Bureaucrat' Bureaucrats are the most elite members on the Wiki. They have all the abilities of all other staff members combined, they can promote and demote users. Upon a user's request for Bureaucrat, a Bureaucrat-only vote will ensue which will stay open one week. All of the Staff and the community are barred from voting, but are allowed to leave a comment. Requirements for Bureaucrat: *Must be an Administrator. *Have a minimum of 1,500 edits. *Have been active regularly on the wiki for at least 6 months, but 1 year is preferred. How to Apply To Request for Promotion, simply edit this page and place your request under the Active Requests Heading. Take a look at some of the previous Requests under the Archive Heading to get an idea on how to format and present your case. All requests remain active one week for voting and will be closed as inactive after said time. A request may be closed early if more than half of the staff has cast a vote and there is a clear answer. There may be only one vote per user. If a request fails, that user cannot apply again until a month has passed. A user who applies may not vote for themselves. Votes are counted at face value and are not subject to a percentage. This insures all get a fair say. You may also not delete your request in the active nor inactive sections. Requirements To vote or file a promotion/demotion request, you must have at least 100 edits, have been active for one month, and be in good standing with no blocks within the past month on your record. This isn't to discourage users from voting, it's to prevent Sockpuppetry, Meatpuppetry and ensure that Revenge Demotions are avoided. Staff Positions Available The GTA Myths Wiki has set limits to the number of users that may hold various staff positions on the wiki at one time. The current limits imposed are as follows: *Bureaucrats - N/A *Administrators - five (5) users at one time. *Patrollers - six (6) users at one time. Archives If you are looking for old requests go to the archives page where you will find all of the wiki's past requests. *Archives Active Requests Mantiix - Administrator Hey guys, I am Mantiix as most of you might know already. I was promoted to patroller six months ago and have accumulated 900 genuine edits with substantial other contributions with respect to the activity. I have apologized for the stuff that happened in the past and I am sure we aren't the ones who tend to live in the past. I think I might do more good to this wiki after being promoted to a sysop. So, I hope you guys vote for what's good for the wiki and I am always there for the wiki, with or without rights. Thanks and still proud to be a user here. Votes *Yes - The Godson wuz here (talk) 15:09, June 7, 2016 (UTC) *Yes! - Indep (talk) 17:11, June 7, 2016(GMT+1) *Yes- --''-SMG'' 15:21, June 7, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - Hank._J_Wimbletone 16:24 , June 7 , 2016 (UTC) *Yes - Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 15:36, June 7, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - BiggestShip65 15:46, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Comments *You are a great guy, you meet all the requirements, and the spot is free. I don't see any reason why you would not be promoted. The Godson wuz here (talk) 15:09, June 7, 2016 (UTC) *What has happened, has happened and I don't want to live in that, besides it has been months since the last incident and it shouldn't be dragged here. You're a trust worthy user and committed towards the wiki, fit all the requirements and there you go, a perfect candidate. Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 15:36, June 7, 2016 (UTC) *I like your commitment to sticking around to right any past wrongs. As Slash said the spot is free and I think we could use another active admin after we're now short one more. - BiggestShip65 15:46, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Inactive Requests Closed as '''Successful' by'' -- Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 15:36, June 7, 2016 (UTC) One True Slash - Patroller Hello. I am here since 2013, so I am experienced to the Wiki. I have recently reached 500 edits, which means I meet all of the requirements. Since my hiatus in 2014, when I came back in 2015's end, I became more active, and recently went from 180 to 500+ edits in just few months. I come on chat often to talk with other contributors. Thanks. -One True Slash. Votes *'Yes! - ' Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 16:35, June 6, 2016 (UTC) *YES! - Mantiix 16:38, June 6, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - BiggestShip65 16:42, June 6, 2016 (UTC) *YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Indep 18:46, June 6, 2016(GMT+1) *Yes I guess - --''-SMG'' 16:47, June 6, 2016 (UTC) *Yes. - Hot Pie 20:27, June 6, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - Thunder 23:22, June 6, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - Hank._J_Wimbletone 1:18 , June 7,2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (talk) 05:25, June 7, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes'-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:18, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Comments *You've been a great guy since 2014, now you make it to the staff, not to mention your work for the infobox category. You've been one of the few lost editors from the past that can still make it to the top. Good luck! Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 16:35, June 6, 2016 (UTC) *You are great guy, and good editor and worth a position for staff. You also meet all the minimum requirements. Wish you luck - Mantiix 16:38, June 6, 2016 (UTC) *Your work during the infobox replacement rollout was greatly appreciated. With your help, infobox standardization across the Wiki will be that much easier. - BiggestShip65 16:42, June 6, 2016 (UTC) BiggestShip65 – Patroller Closed as '''Successful' by'' LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:52, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Early Request for Promotion recommended by Xalbador Gliese 581C Hi. I’m new to editing on the Wiki, but I’ve been reading articles here for several years. We may not have spoken on chat yet, as I am always working on something when I am online. I may be a few days early but I’d like to apply for a Patroller position. In my time on the Wiki I have replaced the majority of GTA IV and San Andreas maps and I have edited almost 160 articles, with nearly 50 majorly contributed to and over 20 entirely rewritten. In my first week I eagerly cleaned up all 5 articles in the Cleanup Category and soon began on Stubs. I’m a perfectionist and a hard worker and I believe I have made enough of a contribution to justify my application here today. I would love to be part of the GTA Myths Staff and hope I can count on your vote. Thank-you. - BiggestShip65 Votes *'Yes'-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 11:30, June 1, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:04, June 1, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 20:51, June 1, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Myth(Please leave your threats here/ ) 21:49, June 1, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes-Hank._J_Wimbletone '''23:13, June 1, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes''' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:57, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Comments *I've been watching your edits these past few weeks and I've been thinking that you would make a suitable patroller. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:04, June 1, 2016 (UTC) *I mentioned my views multiple times and yeah, you got my vote. Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 20:51, June 1, 2016 (UTC) *I am not one of the most active users, but I saw some of your edits and activity. You can do the role of patroller effectively in my opinion. Myth(Please leave your threats here/ ) 21:49, June 1, 2016 (UTC) *Very active editor. Would be great for patroller. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:57, June 2, 2016 (UTC)